


I've Got Your Back

by Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage/pseuds/Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage
Summary: There was a grim look of determination in his eyes, dark in the dim light. John's lips were pressed together firmly, his mind set on his task even as Sherlock pounded on the bolted door and shouted his name."I've got your back."





	I've Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Something to get me out of my current rut! Short, but hopefully impactful.

How had it come to this?

It had been too fast, even for Sherlock. The gun aimed at his chest, his body already giving phantom aches at the memory of the last bullet to pierce his skin. The perpetrator backing up towards the door leading to the roof, spitting insults as he went. John pressed against the wall, his chest heaving and his face twisted in a gromace while blood dropped down his arm.

"Sherlock, Sh-Sherlock," John wheezed as their attackers fled. His heart was pounding, his mind racing as he looked to the adjoining stairwell leading to the basement. "Sherlock, the bomb-."

"We can't get everyone out, John. There's not enough time!" Sherlock hissed, forcing himself into motion though his bruised limbs strained in complaint. "There's no way-."

"We have to try! Defeat the impossible, that's what we  _do!_ " John snapped, running a hand through his hair. "We... We can split up. One of us try to disarm the bomb, the other can-."

"Out of the question!"

"People are going to die, Sherlock! We have to try!"

Pale hands clasped the shorter male's jaw and they kissed, messily, fear churning through their guts and making them both feel sick. They had minutes, merely minutes to figure this out. Both of them knew there was a good chance they wouldn't get out in time. 

The air thickened with their resolve and they broke apart, John's eyes locked with Sherlock's as his fingers brushed against the gold band wrapped around the other man's ring finger. 

"Ready to run?" Sherlock murmured, trying to stop his body from giving in to quivers. In all his life he had faced death head on, but now he had John and Rosie. He had to survive this... They both did. 

"I'm right behind you."

Their footsteps fell in sync as they ran to the door, John a step behind Sherlock until suddenly he wasn't. It only took Sherlock a second to realise that his husband wasn't behind him, that the door suddenly was being slammed between them and the heavy bolted lock had been slammed into place.

"No, John!" Sherlock shouted, swivelling and smacking against the glass of the door. "No, no no, no! You can't!" 

"Get out of here, Sherlock! While you've got the chance. I... I've got to try and do something!" John swallowed thickly, his Adams apple bobbing as he fought the tears threatening to rise. He couldn't allow the people above to die, not without doing everything. 

"John, please! We can work this out, I can figure it out for us both! Let me in!"

"Go!"

There was a grim look of determination in his eyes, dark in the dim light. John's lips were pressed together firmly, his mind set on his task even as Sherlock pounded on the bolted door and shouted his name.

"I've got your back."

With a nod John turned, rushing towards the staircase to where he knew would lead to the bomb. He had to do this, he had to try. 

Tears streamed down Sherlock's face as he watched John go, frozen until his body began to move on autopilot. He turned and began to run, his eyes shut as he blindly chased the shadows of the bastards that had done this. Pictures came to the surface in his mind's eye, Rosie reaching for him, giggling and merry. John standing there on their wedding day, so proud and gorgeous with his -no, their- daughter in his arms.

His heart ached as he slammed through the front doors, Lestrade catching him as he crumpled to the floor and released a wheeze of his love's name. 

One more image came to mind, the pair of them in bed on that very first night as a married couple. The shine in John's eyes as he whispered "I love you" against his chest, their fingers intertwined. 

_I love you, Sherlock Holmes._

_Till death do we part._

The explosion was nothing in comparison to the screaming in his mind, his eyes screwed shut and his hands clamped over his head. The anguish flooding his chest killed him immediately, carving him out from the inside and leaving him an empty husk.

_Till death do we part, my love._


End file.
